The End
by Serene-Moon-Princess
Summary: Though many thought of me as a sickly young girl, I was more than that. I was something I didn't want to be, and I couldn't change that destiny. If only it hadn't started out this way. Sailor Saturn tells her story from the beginning.
1. Alpha or Omega?

**The End**

**Chapter 1:**

**Alpha or Omega?**

Once upon a time, there was the end.

This is me. This is my life. From as far back as I can remember into the past, to now, I can still remember it all. I was an outcast, an unwanted threat, a shadow pushed to the side. My life wasn't full of happiness. No, I was alone and scared; my life was a lie to everyone. No one knows my real truthful life. That is, no one except me, and to be honest, the truth hurts.

Today I am ready to tell my whole life to you. Everything I've felt, and everything I've been through I will tell to you. Please excuse my small tears because I'm sure they will fall. Let my life run through your mind, into the deepest part. Think of the pain and the hurt as I share my story.

It all started with the beautiful Queen Serenity. She would be holding a ceremony for us, to tell us our jobs and duties as the Sailor Scouts of our galaxy, the Milky Way. I remember the ceremony she held for us vividly. We all stood in a line before the Queen and her beautiful daughter, Princess Serenity.

Queen Serenity had first walked to the inner scouts, who bowed in respect. The symbols on their foreheads shined. As she spoke to the inners her voice was light and soft; very carefree. Sailor Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter were told that they would be Princess Serenity's guardians.

Sailor Venus was then taken aside and told that she would be the leader of the inner scouts. She then turned to the outers; Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and me.

Her eyes drifted over all of us as we too, bowed, our symbols shining brightly. I saw her look at me with saddened eyes. It was my first shock of the ceremony. I kept my worried thoughts to myself, but kept wondering about the Queen's worried glance.

Soon I was snapped out of my thinking and the Queen informed Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto of their jobs. Their jobs were to watch over the universe for invaders, far, far away from the Silver Millennium. They each were also given a talisman, Neptune's, a hand mirror; Uranus's, a small sword; and Pluto's, a garnet orb and rod.

She took Pluto aside and told her that her most important job would be to watch over the time-space continuum.

Pluto was given three very important taboos and some keys that hung on a chain around her waist. The Queen gave each of the three outers their own castle and told them never to leave their post unless they had to summon upon "death". Pluto would also not be allowed to leave the time-space gates unless there was someone as trustworthy as her to take her place and watch them. She then dismissed Pluto.

I, Neptune and Uranus watched as Pluto slowly walked down the corridor to a door deep in the Moon Palace. Many times Pluto looked back at us, tears staining her face. Neptune and Uranus were also crying for her and yelling her name out.

All four of us had been great friends but, for some reason I wasn't crying and I didn't feel any emotion, but I also didn't know I wouldn't be seeing anyone for a long time, especially Pluto. I just remember thinking how bad it sucked to have Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's jobs. Of course, that was before I knew what my job was.

Now it was my turn to have my job announced. At the time I had wondered why I hadn't been in the group with the outers. As quick as I had thought it, it had seemed like the Queen read my thoughts somehow. She looked at me with sad eyes, and then she told me my job as Sailor Saturn.

Her words, to this day, are still stuck in my head like glue, "Saturn your job will be to bring destruction to everything when the time has come for rebirth. Until then, you are vanquished to your planet. Today, you will see the last of your friends. Then you will be sealed into your planet, Saturn, hopefully never awakened again. If you are once again awakened by the three talismans, it means there is no hope." She had then handed me my glaive of death.

"Wha-what do you mean?" I had yelled out crying. It was the second real shock of my life; I had never realized that my job could be so terrible. Queen Serenity just rested her hand on my shoulder and walked towards Princess Serenity. Neptune came up to me and tried to calm me down.

Both, Uranus and Neptune had both heard of my job, but for some reason Uranus was mad at me. I later learned that it was because she knew that I could end up killing the princess, who she loved, and wanted to protect more than anything.

Soon the ceremony had ended. I stood standing in the middle of the hall of the Moon Palace hall, tears still slowly falling down my face. The other sailor scouts had already left to start their jobs. In the distance I heard a faint wailing and four young voices calling out, 'Princess Serenity, where are you?'

I looked up just in time to see young little Princess Serenity running towards me. She jumped up into my arms and cried. The power of her pushing into me made me fall to my knees and I dropped my glaive, but I held the little princess in my arms. Her small arms wrapped around me in a big hug.

"Princess Serenity what is the matter?" I asked softly brushing my hand through her pigtails.

Her bright blue eyes looked up at me and she sniffed. Her hand wiped her now red eyes and she started to speak. "The girls say that you won't be back for awhile…Is that true Saturn? I don't want you to leave because you always seem to understand me. You're my role model!"

I looked at the small princess in my arms and sighed. "Yes, dear Serenity, 'tis true." As my words left me something hit me, and I came to a realization. My life would never be the same again.

Serenity squeezed one of my hands, and I slowly looked down at her. My hand was much larger than hers. For some reason I was growing rapidly. Instead of having the body of a child, I was growing into a teenager. Without thinking, I sat Serenity down, and then quickly went to a mirror.

I traced my face on the mirror. "What's happening to me?" I asked in a cold whisper. My eyes were a wintry, shadowy amethyst. As I looked at my self in the mirror, a small chill went down my spine. The small child-like form that enclosed my fragile body, changed completely. It was almost like I was a whole different person.

A warm hand lay on my shoulder, and I turned to see that Queen Serenity was standing behind me. In respect, I bowed, with tears clinging to the tips of my eyelashes.

"Saturn, please retrieve your glaive. We're traveling to your planet so you may start your duty," she replied softly. "Oh, you also must be wondering why you are growing? This is because you your powers as Saturn. They are trying to turn you into a murderer. That is another reason for you to be sealed away."

There was something mystical about her eyes when she spoke; something that seemed to utter that she wasn't happy about the upcoming episode either. Her yielding eyes were now tinted with a bitter shadowy look.

At that time, I had just wanted to scream out what was on my mind, just tell her what I thought, that she really didn't care about me and that she didn't know what it was like to be sent to a dark planet without friends, or anyone to talk to. Yelling wouldn't get me any where though, especially with the Queen. So I decided to let it pass, and suffer silently.

We finally arrived on my home planet, Saturn. Crowds lined the street, and watched as the Queen of the Moon, and their own princess, walked down towards an old deserted cemetery. My father and mother, King Titan and Queen Stella, weren't here to even hear how every thing had gone. My father had been kicked out of Saturn because our people had gotten mad at him for spending too much time with me. This had happened only a few days ago. As for my mother, she had been diagnosed with an illness that wouldn't allow her to do very many activities; even the smallest thing hurt her.

As we neared the cemetery, I wished more that I had been born a civilian, and not anyone special. No regular civilian had to be locked in the darkness for an eternity, without even saying goodbye to their family. Like I said before, I wasn't just a regular civilian; I couldn't even be a regular princess like in the fairytales. My life didn't end in, 'And they lived happily ever after. My life was, 'And their lives got worse and worse'.

Snapped from my thoughts by Queen Serenity's intense gaze, I looked up. We had reached the cemetery, which reeked of death. That wasn't what bothered me most. It had almost soothed my pain.

What was actually worried me was the tombstone which had my name engraved in it. It read: Princess Saturn, Sailor Saturn, May your name be the end to us all.

I looked over to Serenity. "What exactly does this mean? I am not dead. Are you planning to kill me?" I asked angrily.

The queen ignored my tone of voice and simply replied, "This so happens to be the middle of the planet Saturn. Here will be the easiest spot to seal you into the planet." The Queen stopped, looked at the ground for a moment, and then continued. "Do you see the small purple stone above your name on the tombstone? I need you to stand behind it and put the tip of your glaive on it."  
I did as I was told, and stood waiting. Serenity held the Silver Imperium Crystal in her hand and held it up. She looked around uneasily and finally started to speak.

"Crystal, please hear me, and help me seal this brave soldier into her planet. May her people count on her for her future duty. If ever needed, give this soldier strength and the power to vanquish any evil. Until then give her peacefulness and patience." As she spoke a cold, purple aura started to surround me from the purple stone and the Imperium Crystal. I soon lost consciousness and had fallen to sleep.

When I awoke, my body felt as if it had shrunk, and I was holding my knees tightly, ad close to my chest. Where ever I was it was cramped, musty, and very dark. As much as I could, I tried to look around.

There was nothing, nor anyone to see or speak to. It was like solitary confinement in prison. I closed my eyes tightly and then opened them hoping it was all a dream. It wasn't, and before I knew it, a small tear started creeping down my face, then more came, and I couldn't stop.

This was how it was for ten years, so I sat in an unending darkness, for what seemed like an eternity. Those years held more pain than anyone should ever go through.

In those ten years of torture, I learned a new trick to keep me occupied when I felt like killing myself.

I would concentrate my energy in one spot, and a small vision would show, and let me see how everyone was doing, or what they were doing. Mostly, I would watch the princess. She grew up to be a beautiful, loved, Princess I always had imagined.

These visions brought me peace, and happiness, and I had been truly happy. Soon, things started to change. As I watched Serenity, she fell in love with the Prince of the Earth, Endymion, but this was against the gods will, and things soon fell apart, piece by piece. My heart raced, because I felt that soon, I would be released from this prison of darkness.

Near to my time of freedom, my connection with the outside world was cut. I closed my eyes and let out a cold sigh. If I couldn't watch my friends and family from afar, I was pretty sure I'd die.

Just as I opened my eyes, there was a small light, and it warmed my body. An image started to appear as my eyes adjusted to the light. Three figures were standing before me as I floated above the ground. On of my feet touched the ground lightly and I stood.

The three people before me were my old friends, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Uranus. Each was about 16 years old, and they looked almost the same as they used to.

As Pluto and Neptune's eyes glistened with tears, Uranus glared at me with hate. I looked down at myself, and found that I too was still about their age. Pluto walked to me, gave me a pat on the shoulder, then nodded to the other two scouts and disappeared. Neptune cleared her throat and was the first to speak.

"Sailor Saturn, the Sailor Scout of silence and death, we have awakened you, for the time has come for total destruction. We were told of your powers and told to awaken you when there is no hope," she said softly.

I gazed at her for a moment then said, "What has happened that is so terrible?" Neptune sighed and looked down to the ground.

"The princess, the prince, and the other guardians are all dead. As for the Queen, we aren't sure. There hasn't been a trace of her since the princess died. That is, at least, no one has found her."

"How could something happen like this! This is impossible!"

"It is possible because it happened! The guardians died protecting the princess, the prince died protecting the princess, and the princess, committed suicide because the prince died," Uranus growled. Neptune was wiping tears from her eyes as she looked to Uranus.

Uranus then started to finish the story. "It was Beryl's work. She turned the people of the Earth against the moon. We tried to get there to save everyone, but it was too late. Everyone was dead, and we assume the same of the Queen. Since there are only four people left, we might as well finish this war. None of us could do anything to help, and Pluto can't leave the time space continuum, she barely left this time to awaken you. So you need to just finish the rest off this place off!"

I looked to the two scouts and sighed. At fist I wasn't sure what to do since I'd never used my powers before, but then the words came to me quickly.

"Then I shall drop the silence glaive," I whispered. The two nodded as I left to see what had become of the Silver Millennium.

When I reached the once beautiful moon kingdom, I looked at the destruction of everything.

Nothing was left but ruins. I soon found the steps to the palace, and I could see six bloody spots where the princess, her lover and her friends, had died. I cringed at the sight and turned my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw silver-purple hair. I turned to see the Queen sitting against some rubble from the palace. Her eyes were red from crying, and her dress was stained with blood. She looked like she was barely alive. I slowly walked to her and bowed down.

"My Queen, what has happened to the princess…and Beryl?" I asked.

She looked at me slowly and let out a shaky sigh. "I sealed Queen Beryl away, and the others I gave a new life, but nothing will happen unless everything is reborn." She placed her hand on mine. "Sailor Saturn, I need you to bring the destruction for the time of no hope. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I'm sorry that you have this job, and that every time you are awakened you have to bring death. Now I'm going to give you a chance to live happily with the others on Earth. As soon as you drop the glaive, I will use my last of my powers to have you all reborn. Please find the others, cough, and help protect her." Then she let out one last breath and blood came from the corner of her mouth. She was dying, little by little.

As she finished, I started to cry. My Queen would die before my eyes. With an aching heart, I stood, still numb inside. With one last look to the Queen, I lifted my glaive.

"This is for my friends," I whispered. I then swung my glaive to the ground. As it touched the ground, everything started to crumble to rubble and everything started to die around me. Even I slowly started to die.

The last thing I remember was seeing a bright light come from behind me. Which must have been Queen Serenity using the Silver Imperium Crystal.

That was the end of the Silver Millennium, and the birth of a new beginning.


	2. Just a note everyone

Sorry I haven't updated lately, I've been busy with school lately. I still need to work on this story some more and I'll put it up soon. (Hopefully by next week.) I would also like to add some stuff. (I was thinking I could add it on later on in the "publishing" process.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters in any way shape or form.

Uhh...as I said earlier, chapter two might be up by next week. Expect a chapter more or two.

Sorry to make you wait...

Serene-Moon-Princess (please don't be mad...)


End file.
